Challenge Story: Yu-Gi-Zarro
by SaurusRock625
Summary: A story challenge that I have started for you all. Please let me know in the reviews or through a Private Message if you would like to take up the challenge. Enjoy, and leave a LONG REVIEW.


_***Ben 10 and Yu-Gi-Oh! are not owned by me!***_

* * *

 _ **Story's Prelude**_

* * *

The sun steadily rose up over the city of Domino, illuminating the city with its life giving glow. And as the day people began to rise and get ready for their day while the night owls got ready for sleep, someone new was driving into the city in a classic car that many would consider a simple collector's item. A 1958 Plymouth Fury. Red with white accents and white wool tires, it is truly a sight to behold for any car collector. But it was the driver and their passenger that would really turn heads.

The driver is a man who looks like he's eighteen years old. He has pale skin with a light tan, amethyst eyes, and tri-colored hair that naturally goes upward in a set of five giant spikes with six smaller zigzagging spikes going down over his face. Three on the right, one down the center of his forehead, and two on the left. The larger spikes are mostly black, while the outer edges are dark red. He's only about average height for a man his age, standing at about 5'9" not counting his hair, and he has a lean and muscular build. His choice of clothing is a dark purple leather jacket with several black belts on various areas, two on his right arm and three on his upper left, and a pair crisscrossing around his upper body in an 'X' formation over his white shirt. He also wears black cargo pants with the pant legs tucked into a pair of black combat boots, and a pair of lavender fingerless gloves to finish the ensemble.

But there's something else about him that's unusual about his outfit. And that's one of the belts on his upper arm just above his elbow. It's thicker than the other belts and seems to be connected to a silver watch dial by four silver spikes. The face of the watch has no numbers or hands, but it has a purple hourglass mark against a black background.

His passenger is a young woman of about the same age as the man. Perhaps a year older. She has ash gray skin and pupiless red eyes with a special red diamond shaped gem on her forehead where most say their Ajna Chakra is located. Her black hair barely reaches her shoulders, and she's wearing black lipstick. Her clothing would be considered conservative by most standards, being a long sleeve dark red shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a simple pair of red and white high top shoes.

"Two years." the driver said as he pulled his car to a stop at a red light. "It's been two years since I left this city on my journey of self discovery. Two years since I found the Omnitrix. And two years since I found the woman of my dreams."

The woman looked to her boyfriend and put her hand on his, running her thumb across his knuckles in a loving manner.

"Are you sure you want to do this, hon?" she asked her boyfriend. "Because there's no problem if you don't. You can wait another five or six years, and then we can,"

"No, Swift. I have to do this! I need closure after having left Domino City for so long!" the man said, cutting off his girlfriend. "Besides, I think it's time I introduced you to my grandpa. He would have loved you if he ever met you when he was still alive."

The woman, now identified as Swift, gave her beau a look of sympathy. His grandfather was always a touchy subject for him so she never brought up the subject out of respect. But now that they're back in Domino City, she understands why he came here. He came to visit his grandpa's grave after two years way.

He needs closure.

As the light barely turned green, Swift leaned over and gave her boyfriend a loving kiss on the cheek, drawing a smile from him.

"Yugi, you don't have to face this alone. You know that, don't you?" she said/asked.

Yes indeedy, folks. This man right here is none other than Yugi Moto, a hero of the world and the bearer of the Omnitrix. And he's finally returned to Domino City after being away for two full years.

"I know, Swift. I know." he said. "And I'm very happy that you would stay by my side during all of this."

He gained a far off look in his eyes as he remembered how they met, and how neither of them were willing to consider each other enemies. Even though Swift was, at the time, part of an organization hellbent on taking the Omnitrix from him to use for their own purposes. Well, more like Servantis' purposes. The others were merely pawns to him. But Yugi managed to save her from such a life and helped her become a part of the Plumbers so she could help people instead of being forced to hurt them.

And once they started officially dating, Yugi was able to use his Omnitrix to stabilize her DNA so that she could shift between her human form and her Aerophibian form at will. Needless to say, she was in tears with happiness at being able to be human again, and kissed him for all it was worth once the reality sunk in. I guess you could say, it's a match made in heaven.

And so, the happy couple drove off in comfortable silence towards the cemetery where Yugi's grandfather lay in his eternal rest. Even as Yugi put on some nice music for them to listen to on the way to the cemetery to help them both prepare themselves emotionally for what was to come. The song titled Mister Blue Sky, to be exact.

But as they drove away, they failed to notice that one of Yugi's FORMER friends has seen him drive by and had gotten a good enough look to know it was him driving that car.

This particular friend is Tea Gardner, and she was shocked by what she was seeing. Not only was Yugi back after two years, but he apparently got himself a girlfriend. Something she honestly thought would NEVER happen!

"Oh my gosh…!" she gasped "I gotta find the others and tell them Yugi's back!"

And so, she ran off to the old Game Shop to call everyone and gather them up. They had to go and confront Yugi! Hopefully clear up this whole misunderstanding!

But is it really a misunderstanding? Or is it just her and the others being in denial?

* * *

At the Game Shop, the former pharaoh Atem, who looks like he could pass off as Yugi's identical twin brother, was busy cleaning the shop as he thought back to how things seemed to go bad for his group. It's been two full years since Yugi left because of their negligence. The fact that they all blew off Grandpa Moto's funeral to go to an arcade only rubbed salt in the wounds.

It was in the middle of the night that Yugi had left with only a few of his belongings. Things like his Duel Monsters deck, his toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, and his personal towel along with all of his clothes.

' _He even removed a piece of the Millennium Puzzle before he left.'_ Atem thought to himself.

Normally, the former pharaoh of Egypt would have no trouble sensing out where Yugi was so they could find him, since they've been connected on a spiritual level since Yugi first solved the Millennium Puzzle. However, removing a piece from the puzzle had negated the effects of Atem's sensory abilities.

As such, he and the others had pretty much been on a wild goose chase trying to find him. It's possible he's not even in Japan anymore, or maybe he even died!

Atem shook his head to get rid of such thoughts.

"No! Yugi's not dead! If he truly was, even though I can't sense his presence, I would easily be able to sense his death!"

He was startled out of his thoughts as the door to the shop was slammed open. He looked up and saw Tea at the door, panting hard as she tried to regain her breath after running so far so fast. Atem was by her side immediately.

"Tea, what's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked.

Tea looked up at her friend and said two words that told the former pharaoh all he needs to know.

"He's back…!"

Atem's eyes widened in shock, knowing exactly who she meant when she said that.

"Yugi!"

* * *

 _ ***Who Will Take Up The Challenge?***_

* * *

 _ **Character Profile**_

 _ **Subject: Yugi Moto (Or Muto Yugi in Japan)**_

 _ **Species: Human**_

 _ **Gender: Male**_

 _ **Age: 16 Yrs**_

 _ **Romantic Interest: Swift; formerly of the Rooters (Girlfriend)**_

 _ **Equipment: Omnitrix - Benzarro Version (The Horror Watch)**_

 _ **Known Available DNA Samples: Vulpimancer (Mongrel), Jury Rigg's Species (Tech Imp), Pyronite (Ghostfire), Spheroid (Ectoplasm), Toepick's Species(Night-Fright), Ectonurite (Spectre), Loboan (Anubis), Thep Khufan (Horus), Transylian (Franken-Volt), and Vladat (Alucard)**_

 _ **History: After defeating Atem in a duel to free him from the Millennium Puzzle, rather than crossing over to the afterlife, Atem is given a new body so he may have a second chance at life. At first, it seems like things are going to be great for everyone, but things take a wrong turn for little Yugi. Everyone of his friends seems to forget about him, leaving him behind in favor of the Pharaoh. It only gets worse once his grandpa dies. Then, one day, when he was taking a late night walk outside of Domino City, he comes across a crashed space pod containing a strange watch with a belt for the strap and a purple hourglass mark on the face. Using this watch, Yugi leaves Domino City to make a name for himself as a hero and prove to the others that he is not useless.**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry the chapter's so short, but I just had to get this challenge out. I think I want to use this version of Yugi in my future time war story. But anyways, if you guys want to take up the of writing the full version of this story, please let me know either in your reviews or through a Private Message. And if you guys want me to be the one to write this story, I might do so if I get enough requests. Anyway, I'll see you guys later.**_


End file.
